Twilight in A Nightmare on Elm Street
by AngelDust246
Summary: Bella's been having nightmares about a burnt man with a red and green sweater who attacks her in her dreams. she discovers whatever happens in her dreams actually happens in reality. Edward and his family must find a way to keep Bella save and stop Freddy
1. Freddy's coming for you

**Chapter 1**

I woke up feeling groggy and a little sick and then I wondered where Edward could be I remember falling asleep in his arms and now he's gone. I looked over at my clock which said 2:30 AM "what the" I said out loud very confused of all of this. I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard a noise from downstairs. I slowly went downstairs to see who would be down here at this time. "Charlie" I asked when I slowly made my way to the living room. Then I heard more footsteps and a horrible laughter. "E-Edward" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw the backdoor was wide open. Then I started getting even more nervous when I heard something yelling. Then before I knew some kind of force knocked me outside and the door closed behind me . "HELP HELP ME OPEN THE DOOR" I screamed and banging on the door. Then I heard something else like singing. 1-2 Freddy's coming for you, 3-4 you better lock your door, 5-6 grab your crucifix, 7-8 Better stay up late, 9-10 Never sleep again. "O-Oh my god" I said crying as I heard something scratch against metal. I walked through the yard and then I turned around to see the most hideous thing ever. "Hello Bella" it said to me mockingly. "W-Who are you" I asked as I backed up away from him. It just laughed at me and said "It doesn't really matter." I took a big gulped and said "If you hurt me my boyfriend will definitely kill you." He laughed and then disappeared. Then I suddenly hit something and I turned around to see his burnt face. He smiled and said "Goodbye." Then he took his clawed hand and slashed me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and then I heard the most beautiful voice ever. "Bella Bella calm down it's alright." I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down worriedly at me. "E-Edward" I said while gasping for air. Edward helped me up and then I realized I was in my bed in my own room. I had to keep breathing heavily to put everything together. "Bella sweetheart are you ok" Edward asked me with concern. I nodded and said "Yea I just had a terrible nightmare." Edward then took me into his chest and said "It must have been some nightmare you were tossing and turning all night do you want to talk about it. I just shook my head and said "No it really doesn't matter lets just get ready for school." He looked like he was going to say more but he just sighed and said "ok I'll go home and get change and bring the car." After that he left and I got up to get ready for school. When I turned to see myself in the mirror I gasped in horror. My shirt had four razor cuts on my shirt. "W-What the hell" I asked myself outloud as I stood in horror at what was happening.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry if it was short but I promise the next few chapters will get longer. Don't know why but this story just came in my head and I wanted to do a story with both Twilight and A nightmare on elm street. So can you please review and tell me what you think of this one and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. Better lock your door

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the entire day I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had or the fact my shirt had four razor cuts where he attacked me. I don't know maybe Edward was playing with my shirt and accidentally made those marks, but why would he play around with my shirt. This is so confusing I don't know what to do I mean I barely been even paying attention in class because of some silly dream. "Miss Swan" I heard someone call my name. "Yes" I replied quickly. "Would you please pay attention and stop daydreaming" the teacher said to me annoyed. "Sorry." I saw Edward looking worried next to me. Through out the rest of the day Edward or Alice would question me about what's going on with me and I gave them the same answer nothing.

By the time school ended I was very tired more tired than I've ever been. "Bella" I heard Edward say my name as he helped me in the car. "Yea what is it" I replied back not even bothering to meet his gaze. Edward sighed and said "Bella are you sure your alright you seem very tired and you look like your bothered by something." I tried giving him a reassuring smile and said "Edward I'm very tired because of that nightmare I had that's all please don't be worried." He didn't say anything else until we reached my house and he helped put me into bed. He closed his eyes and said "Bella I need to go hunting I'll only be gone for a short while I just need you to stay here and get some rest please." I smiled at him and said "That's what I was planning on doing all day." He chuckled and said "Well I'll be back in an hour or so." After that Edward kissed me and left me to rest. I was afraid of going back to sleep in case I have another one of those nightmares again, but I stopped worrying about that and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

I woke up feeling like crap and I saw that I've slept until midnight. "Fuck" I said to myself realizing how long I've been asleep. "Edward" I said out loud when I realized that he wasn't here laying with me like he usual does. I heard something falling from the kitchen. I hurried up downstairs to see a pan fell out of the cabinet. "How the hell did this happen" I whispered to myself as I was putting the pan away. When I turned around I saw that I was no longer in my house instead I was in some kind of boiler room. I walked through the long halls of the boiler room to see how I got there. "HELLLLLO" I screamed to see if anyone else was in here. "HAHAHAHAHA" I heard someone laughing from behind me. I hurried up and ran trying to find a way out of this mess. I came to a door and tried opening but it wouldn't budge. "Come on open" I cried. Then the laughter came again and then I saw that burnt man from my previous dream coming towards me. "Why are you crying I haven't down nothing to you" he said coming closer to me. I hurried up and hit him over the head with a chair and made another run for it. "NAUGHTY GIRL" I heard him scream with laughter. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME ANYONE" I screamed as I was running. Then as I made a turn I saw him right in front of me with his razor clawed hand making screeching noises. I started crying uncontrollably and said "Please don't do this Please." He just laughed at my pathetic begging and said "Don't worry you won't feel a thing." And with that he hit me across the room until I flew into a pile of boxes. "W-Who are you" I asked sobbley. He just taped his razors on the metal pipes and said "Well if you must know the name's Freddy Krueger." I got up off the ground and said "What do you want from me." He just continued to smile at me without saying a word and he started coming towards me raising his razor sharped claw. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as he attacked me.

I quickly risen from my bed all sweaty and out of breathe. "Another dream" I whispered to myself and continued to breathe heavily to keep myself together. Then I noticed blood over my bed sheets. "HOLY FUCK" I screamed as I realized four razor cuts on my arm that was bleeding very heavily. How did this happen I thought it was only a dream and nothing could ever happen in a dream. I looked over to see that I've only been out for an half an hour. I knew Edward would be home soon and I had to hurry up and cover it without him noticing. I hurried into the bathroom and found some huge white bandages just like the ones they use in hospitals and I found a spray with lidocaine which should help heal the cuts faster.

As soon as I was done wrapping up my wound I heard the doorbell ring and I went downstairs to answer it. I opened it up and saw Edward smiling at me. I laughed and said "why didn't you go through my window." He chuckled and said "Well when I went by I didn't see you in your room so I thought you'd be down here." I smiled and let him in. I saw him looking at me cautiously with every move I make. When we were in the kitchen I got me a bowl of cereal for a snack and sat down and read my book. We sat there in total silence until Edward stood up and said "Bella didn't you take a nap when I was away." I just sighed and said "Yea, but I had another nightmare." Edward came closer to me and asked "Do you want to talk about it." I shook my head and said "No it's ok there just dreams they'll probably go away soon." Edward groaned and said "fine but you do realize I'll find out eventually right. With that he gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. After I was done eating Edward came up to me and said "Bella do you mind if we go over to my house for a bite." "Sure" I replied excitedly. I knew this a good chance of asking Carlisle for advice he would know what to do.

When we got there everyone came giving me hugs especially Emmett. "How's my little sis doing" Emmett said as he finally put me down. "I'm fine Emmett." He chuckled and said "Yea right you should see your eyes you look like you haven't slept in days." I just ignored him and went on inside to see the rest of the family. I saw Alice coming up to me and said "Bella you should stay here tonight we could stay up all night and give you a makeover if you want." I just smiled at her and went and sat on the couch. After a while we all jus sat around watching T.V. and played a couple of board games. Hanging out with my family made me forger all about those terrible nightmares I've been having. Then about an hour after my phone started vibrating. "Hello." "Bella is that you." I smiled and said "Of coarse it is mom who else would it be." I heard my mom sigh and then she said "Bella I'm afraid I have some terrible news." "Mom what is it." I heard her trying to hold back tears. "Bella your friends Mark and Lindsey from Phoenix were found murdered in their homes a few days ago" she said sobbing. I looked up and saw everyone giving me a sad face and knew it was more out of pity. "Mom how did they die." She sighed and said "well there's the strange part they died in their sleep but there were four razor cuts on them and they were pretty bad." After she said that I hung up the phone and just stared at the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing there's no way that this was real. Both of them had the same marks I have on my arm as in my dream, but there's no way anybody could get hurt in their dreams could they. I'm starting to think that Freddy guy had something to do with this, but why is he doing this is he some kind of devil. "Bella" I heard Edward saying. I looked up and saw him taking me into his arms. "I'm very sorry Bella we all are." I sighed and said "Can you please take me home."

When I got home I hurried up and got dress making sure Edward didn't see my injury. "Bella" Edward said from outside my bathroom. "Yea" I replied as I was brushing my teeth. He chuckled and said "Your father's on his way home and I should get going I promise I'll be back later on." I sighed in relief and said "Ok see you later I love you." "Love you too" he said as he left through my window. After he left I went through my closest looking for my special charm I wear for good luck. After about 10 mins of searching I finally found my silver cross. I'm not a religious person, but if Freddy is some kind of devil than this should get him out of my dreams forever. I heard my dad coming up the stairs to say goodnight. After another half an hour I went downstairs to lock both doors just in case and then went back in my room to lock my window. I'll apoligize to Edward later, but I need to get rid of this demon inside me. I layed back down starting to fall into sleep holding my cross in my hand which would save my life.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry if this chapter was stupid, but I promise it'll get better in the next few chapters. So be prepared for chapter 3. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review or it'll take me longer to update.


	3. Grab your Crucifix

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my bed or that dark boiler room instead I woke up on the ground outside an old mansion. When I got up I saw it was snowing and coming down pretty hard. Then someone was tugging at my shirt I looked down to see a little girl in a blue dress with ribbons in my hair. "W-who are you" I asked her. She kept tugging and said "Come on you must go before you finds you." She took my hand and led me inside the mansion which looks like nobody's been into for years. When we entered it was as cold as it was outside and the walls are all beat up. The girl let go of my hand and said "You must go before he finds or else you'll die like the rest." "What do you mean." Before I could get an answer she disappeared and then I saw three little girls playing rope and singing. 1-2 Freddy's coming for you, 3-4 Better lock your door, 5-6 Grab your crucifix, 7-8 Better stay up late, 9-10 Never sleep again. This can't be real it can't be. After that I hurried up and ran back outside in the falling snow and of coarse I tripped. When I got up I was shocked to see little children out playing in the cold weather. They looked happy but scared at the same time. Then suddenly I flew back into the mansion falling onto my back as I landed. The door closed behind me and locking it. "NOOOO" I screamed and tried to open it, but as I was trying to get it to open I heard familiar voices. "Bella help me please." That sounded like Mike, but how could he be here unless we're having the same dream. "OH MY GOD" I screamed as Blood ran down the walls and then I saw something coming out of it. I stood in horror as blood came rushing out covering me with blood. Then I saw a body laying there on the floor completely motionless. I turned the body around only to scream in horror after I realized who it was. "MIKE" I screamed out holding his body in my arms. He coughed up blood and said "B-Bella get away from here before he gets you." I kept crying while holding him in my arms. Then he turned back to me and said "Bella do me a favor." I just nodded and waited for him to finish the sentence. "Never sleep again." Then Mike died and then I heard laughter from behind. I turned around to see Freddy right behind me laughing at me. I tried running but he just pulled me back and threw me onto the floor. He just laughed at my crying and took me by the shirt and said "Music to my hears." I hurried up and took out my cross and put it in front of us. He just smacked it away and said "You think you can kill me with such a pathetic thing, but I'll give you points for trying." And with that he took his claw and slashed me across my stomach. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Charlie's POV

I was having a peaceful sleep until I heard shouting coming from Bella's room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I hurried up out of my bed and went into Bella's room. I saw she was moving all around the bed and I had to hurry up and wake her. "BELLA WAKE UP BELLA WAKE UP NOW." After I yelled her eyes flew open and started crying. "Bella are you alright" I asked her worriedly. She didn't say anything she just kept on crying into my chest. Then I noticed blood stains on her bed and then I saw her stomach cut with four razor blades that was bleeding heavily. "BELLA WHAT DO YOU DO TO YOURSELF" I screamed as soon as I saw it. She looked down in surprised and screamed "OH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY REAL." "Bella why would you do this to yourself" I asked her concerningly. She looked at me at shocked and said "Dad I didn't do this it was Freddy Krueger." I gave her a confused look and then I picked her up and said "Come one I got to get you to the hospital." She didn't say anything she just continued to cry as I put her in back of the cruiser.

When we got to the hospital Carlisle was more than surprise to see the claw marks on her. After he took her in I sat in the waiting room wondering why she would want to do this to herself. I decided to call Renee and see if she knows anything about this. She picked up first ring "Hello." "Renee it's Charlie Bella's in the hospital." I heard her gasp and then she started panicking "Oh my god is she alright who hurt her." I sighed and said "No one hurt her it was her who did it." I heard her breathing heavily over the phone and then she said "Are you sure." I groaned and said "Yea I'm sure, but she said that some guy named Freddy Krueger did it, but I didn't hear anyone coming into our house." She was starting to cry over the phone and then she hung up. After I hung up I saw Carlisle coming towards me with a confused look on his face. "Dr. Cullen is she alright" I asked worriedly. He sighed and said "Yea she'll be alright the marks on her stomach are self infilicted and I don't know if you know this yet, but she has the same claw marks on her arm as well." I sighed and said "I can't believe she would do this to herself." Carlisle came up to me and said "Was she upset about anything that would want to make her hurt herself." I shook my head and said "No she was acting like she would any other day." Before Carlisle could say more my phone started vibrating and I saw it was from the police station "What's the problem" I asked urgently. "Chief Swan we've received a report from Rachel Newton apparently when she got home from a party her son Michael Newton was found dead in his room in a pool of blood." I wiped away the sweat from my forehead and said "Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes." I turned around to Carlisle and said "I need to go, but what about Bella." Carlisle smiled and said "Don't worry she can stay the night at our place tonight." I smiled and hurried up out of the hospital hoping that Bella would be alright.

Bella's POV

I can't believe this is actually happening I can't believe Mike's dead and he had died the way I saw him in my dream. Now the Cullen's are watching me in case I try to kill myself. I don't want to sleep again so I wouldn't ever have to see that horrible man again, but I knew if I didn't fall asleep soon that Jasper would come in and make me fall asleep. Right now I was on Edward's big bed he had gotten for me and I really was trying to stay awake. I then heard footsteps coming my way so I hurried up and grabbed the crucifix that was lying next to me and held it as I prayed. Then Jasper came in saying "Sorry Bella but you do need to get some sleep." Before I could protest I was fast asleep.

Edward's POV

I can't believe Bella would do this to herself I mean ever since I came back from Italy ever thing started to get better, but this I just couldn't believe it. Everyone in my family was shocked when Carlisle called and told us about what happened and then when he told us about Mike Newton's death we all started to worry even more about Bella's safety. I then heard Jasper coming down stairs "Don't worry she's fast asleep" he said as he went by Alice. I heard Emmett groaning and said "I can't believe she would pull something like this doesn't she know we care about her." Esme came in and said "It is unlike to do this but she must have some kind of reason." Carlisle came in and said "I don't know why she would I mean I would understand why she did it when we left, but now she's hurting herself when we're here." Alice sighed and said "I wonder why I didn't see it coming though." I heard everyone around me wondering the same thing, but then our wondering stopped when we heard a scream coming from upstairs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." We hurried up and ran upstairs to check on Bella. When we entered we were in shock when Bella's leg was bleeding from claw marks. "ALICE GET JASPER OUT OF HER" Carlisle ordered. When Alice and Jasper left Bella still screaming said "LET ME GO I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE HURTS ME. I sighed and said "Bella love no ones going to hurt you." She stopped screaming and started crying into my chest. I looked at her sadly and said "Bella everything's going to be alright." I just wish I could make this all go away, but I can't something's going on and I won't rest until I find out why she is cutting herself.

Renee's POV

After Charlie's call I hurried up and called up an old friend of mine. "Hello" Angel said after the first ring. I sighed and said "Angel it's Renee." She started laughing and said "It's been a while Renee what's up." I groaned and said "Angel Bella's starting to remember about what happened." I heard her gasp in shock and said "Are you sure Renee." "I'm positive I got a call from Charlie saying Bella cut herself, but he said that Bella said the name Freddy Krueger." Angel once again sighed and said "I can't believe this is happening again I just hope that my Elizabeth won't remember." I sighed and said "Yea I think I'm going over to Forks to visit Bella soon." Angel laughed and said "Yea that's a good idea especially in this kind of situation." I gave a small laugh and said "Yea I just hope she won't actually remember of what happen in that house."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if it didn't end well but that's all I could come up with. I'm sorry if the story isn't going all that well, but trust me it'll get better soon. Thank you all for reading and please review.


	4. Better stay up late and Don't sleep ever

**Chapter 4**

3 days after Bella's Incident: Mike's Funeral

Almost everyone in town came to the funeral even Edward and his family decided to come. I saw everyone giving their grief's to Mr. and Mrs. Newton about his death. I decided to give them my grief as well. "Mr. and Mrs. Newton I'm very sorry about Mike." Mrs. Newton came up and hugged me and said "Thank you Bella so much." I smiled and said "It's no problem." Mr. Newton came over and gave me a hug and started crying. I could tell neither of them haven't gotten any sleep these past couple of days. I took in a deep breathe and said "Mr. and Mrs. Newton I know this isn't the right time to ask this, but how did Mike die." They both looked hesitant to answer, but then Mrs. Newton sighed and said "To be honest Bella I don't know I mean when we found him he was covered in blood and the strangest part is that four razor marks were across his chest and his throat was slit like it was self inflicted." Before she said more Mr. Newton coughed and said "That's enough Rachel your scaring the poor girl." Mrs. Newton nodded and said "Your right Bella I'm sorry if I scared you at all." I just shook my head and said "No no it's fine it's just a shame what happened." Before any of us could say anything else the priest came over and asked to talk to both parents. After they left I went to go take my seat which was in between Esme and Edward. Ever since that incident a few days ago everyone in the Cullen family have been keeping a close eye on me. Even my dad has been studying me more carefully now. There's no way I can tell them about Freddy they would have me locked up in a mental institution. I decided to stay up and not fall asleep which is very difficult. I have to drink coffee a lot and take some boost pills, which eventually wear off after a while. I can't even let Edward In my room because I don't need him knowing I've been staying up all night, and I also don't need to hear him about how unhealthy it is. Just sitting down makes me want to fall asleep, but I had to keep fighting it with all I got. Another thing that confused me was Mike's death in my dream he had the exact same injuries as he did when he dead. I'm starting to wonder if we were having the same dream. "Bella" I heard someone call my name breaking my thoughts. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with worried eyes as the rest of the family when they came and took their seats for the eulogy. "Bella dear you look like you haven't gotten any sleep for days" Esme said sadly as she sat next to me. I just smiled at her and said "I've been a little restless these days, but please don't worry." I could tell that her and Edward were going to say more, but the priest came out and looked like he was going to speak.

The priest let out a cough and said "We are gathered here today to say our final goodbyes to Michael James Newton whose life ended in such a tragic way, but let us take comfort that he is now home with the lord and now let us take this moment and pray." I bowed my head and closed my eyes hoping that Mike is with god now. I looked up and saw in shock the little girl from my previous dream, but this time she had the four razor marks like I had suffered. I looked around and saw that no one noticed her I saw Edward and the others just praying. I tried speaking out but no one listened to me at all. I saw the little girl putting roses into the grave and then I saw a hand grabbing her leg from underneath the grave. "AHHH" I let out a small scream.

I opened my eyes to Edward shaking me and he said "Bella let's go it's over." "ok" I said trying to sound convincing as I could. After the burial was over Edward went over to try to console Jessica while I went to give my grief to more of the Newton family. As I was walking towards the bathroom I couldn't help but hear what Jessica was saying to Edward and his family. "I'm not lying Mike told me he couldn't sleep because of that man with the burnt face and the red and green stripped sweater." I couldn't believe what Jessica just said I can't believe Mike and I have been having the same dream. I saw Carlisle shacking his head and said "Jessica nothing bad can ever happen in dreams it's impossible. I saw Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. Jasper, and Edward all nodding in agreement with him. Jessica looked annoyed and said "I'm telling the truth I've been having these dreams too listen to this 1-2 Freddy's coming for you, 3-4 better lock your door, 5-6 grab your crucifix, 7-8 stay up late, 9-10 Never sleep again." I couldn't help but cry knowing that I'm not the only one having these nightmares. I then saw Carlisle checking her forehead and saying "Jessica I think you might need to lie down and sleep for a bite." Jessica gave them a pouting face and said "I know it sounds crazy but you got to believe me." "I believe you Jessica" I said as she was about to break down. Everyone stared at me as I went over towards Jessica and I could tell they were all shock even Jessica looked pretty shocked. I went up to Jessica's face and said "I've been having the dreams of a burnt man with a red and green stripped sweater trying to kill me." Jessica looked like she was about to break down and then she said "B-Bella have we been having the same dream." I was about to say more, but then I saw Mrs. Stanley walking towards us. "Jessica let's go **Now"** She ordered. Strange the way she said the words made it seemed like she was listening on our conversation. After Jessica left I turned around to see every member of the Cullen family giving me worried and concerned looks. I saw Edward coming towards me and said "Bella please tell me what's going on you look like you haven't slept in days and what's with this nightmare you were talking about with Jessica." I tried to talk to him, but the words just couldn't come out of my mouth. Then I saw Carlisle coming up to me and said "Bella you need to sleep it's not healthy I can already tell just by looking at you that you haven't slept in days and Edward's been telling me you haven't been letting him in your room for a while what's going on Bella." After he said that I finally snapped "Look it's nothing just mind your own business ok I just got a lot of things going on so just stay out of it." After that I hurried up and ran to my truck without looking back at them. I just can't tell them there's no way any of them would believe me I'm just going to have to handle this on my own.

Jessica's POV

I still can't get over Mike's death I mean we're just talking last week about where we were going for our next date. I'm starting to think about what he said was true about that burnt man in our dreams was true. He said that whatever he does to us in our dreams actually happens to us in reality. I just thought we were going crazy until Bella told me she's been having the same dreams as well. Even Angela admitted to having these dreams, but just says they don't mean anything. "Jessica" I heard someone shouting my name from outside. I opened my window and saw Eric outside hanging from a tree. "Eric what are you doing here" I asked him annoyed. He just grinned and said "come on let me in I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes and said "Ok hurry up and your lucky my parents aren't home." I was surprised he was able to get through my window with ease. "Eric what do you want" I asked him as I shut my window. He just smiled and said "I just wanted to see if your alright since Mike's death." I looked down to the floor and said "Thanks Eric and yea I'm handling it pretty well." He sighed in relief and said "That's good I just can't believe this could actually happen if forks." I gave a small laugh and said "yea me neither it's just so hard to believe." I went to sit on my bed and Eric came and sat by me. I took in a deep breathe and said "Eric if I tell you something you have to promise me you won't freak out or say that I'm crazy." He grinned and said "I promise now tell me." I took in another deep breathe and began "Before Mike's death Mike's been telling me about these nightmares about a man with a burnt face wearing a red and green stripped sweater trying to kill him and when he woke up he found that he had the exact same marks as he did in his dreams. At first he didn't believe anything was wrong until the nightmares kept coming back to haunt him. Sometimes he said that he was in front of a huge mansion with little kids playing in the snow. Then soon after that he started staying up late of never going to sleep. I didn't believe him about anything until I started having the same dreams, but even now I don't think much of them." I stopped there hoping not to scare Eric too much, but I was surprised when I saw him shacking his head. He gave a heavy sigh and said "Well at least I'm not the only one." I gave him a surprised look and said "Eric have you been having the same dreams. He grinned and said "Yea but it's just a dream we can't get hurt in a dream and the cops did say Mike most likely killed himself anyways." Eric then got up and said "Well I should get going your folks will probably be home soon." I hurried up and got up and said "No don't go my parents are out for the night and I don't want to be alone you can stay the night." He grinned at me and said "Ok sure." I just smiled back at him knowing I wasn't going to be alone.

The next thing I was aware of was the sound of a dogging barking. I opened my eyes to see it was midnight and Eric was sleeping right next to me. I got up and looked out the window to see my neighbor's dog outside my house barking about something. I decided to let him sleep in my house since Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were visiting their daughter Nancy in college. I hurried up downstairs wanting to get back in my bed. When I got outside I noticed that Marcus was gone. "Marcus come here boy" I said calling his name out. I went out into the yard wondering where he went to. As I was looking for Marcus in the front yard I saw that the front door had shut behind me. Before I could go open it I heard Marcus barking from the backyard now. I hurried up and ran to the backyard hoping to get the dog before he ran off again. "Marcus come on boy I have a special treat for you if you come." To my disappoitment he didn't bark again and I was getting ready to go back inside when I heard something moving in the bushes. I smiled and went over to the bushes to get Marcus. "Found you" I said as I looked through the bush. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as soon as I saw Marcus's bloody body which had four razor marks. "Awwwww all I wanted to do was pet it" I heard someone talking behind m. I turned around to see it was that man with the burnt face. I closed my eyes and said "Your not real your just a dream." He just laughed and said "Right you are because no one can prove I was here right." After he said that he attacked me which I was just barely able to dodge. I hurried up running to the back door screaming "ERIC OPEN UP COME ON HELP ME." Then I saw that man right next to me taking me by the shirt and saying "Don't worry this won't hurt a bite." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as he shoved his claw into me.

Eric's POV

I was enjoying a nice peaceful sleep next to Jessica until I heard Jessica screaming. I got up and saw her thrashing around the bed. "JESSICA WAKE UP" I screamed as she was moving all over the bed screaming. Then I stood in horror as I saw her throat being slit and then her body floating in the air. Then her body started crashing through the walls and her big mirror. "JESSICA WAKE UP PLEASE" I screamed as she was going all through the air. Then her body came crashing down splattering me with a pool of blood. "J-Jessica" I said as I watched her motionless body on the ground. I hurried up and ran out of the house hoping that this was one big dream. I fell into someone's yard and I heard them coming out and yelling "Hey you I'm calling the cops." I hurried up and ran again hoping that the cops won't find me. There was only one place I could go and warn someone who might actually believe me and that was Bella.

Bella's POV

Today's not been a very good day I mean I have Edward and his family more worried about me than ever and my dad constantly keeping watch. "Bella can you come in the living room" I heard my dad asked. "Sure" I said as I finished the dishes. When I entered my dad sure looked happy. He let out a cough and said "Bella good new your mother is coming up for a visit in a couple of days." I smiled at the good news and said "Seriously why's she coming all the way up here." My dad laughed and said "She just wants to see you she really misses you Bella." I nodded and said "Yea I know." Just as I was about to go upstairs I heard my dad sighing and said "Bella are you alright." I gulped and said "Yea dad I'm fine don't worry." He took in another deep breathe and said "Bella if you need to talk to somebody you know you can always talk to me." I gave him the best smile I could and said "Yea I know dad look can I go upstairs I just want to take a bath and get ready for bed." He nodded and said "Yea that's a good idea you do need your sleep." I just ignored his last comment and continued going up to my room. When I entered I pulled out a monster and drank heavily hoping it can keep me up. After I put I down someone put their hand over my mouth. "MMMMMM" I tried screaming, but he wouldn't let go. "Bella I'm no going to hurt you" a familiar voice said as I kept sqrumming. "Eric what are you doing here" I said as soon as he let me go. My eyes quickly widened when I noticed he was covered in blood. Eric took me by my shoulders and said "Bella Jessica's dead but I wasn't the one who did it it was that guy with the burnt face and red and green swaeater." I looked at him with disbelief on my face which he misunderstood when he said "Bella you have to believe me please." "Of coarse I believe you Eric" I said strong. He kept breathing crazy and said "I can't believe this is happening." He turned back to me and said "Bella there's only one way to stop this and that's to Never sleep again." After he said that we heard police sirens coming. "Eric you got to go now" I said hurriedly. He was getting out my window when he turned to me one last time and said "Don't forget Never sleep again." I fell onto my bed crying in total disbelief. I couldn't believe this was real Mike and Jessica dying in their dreams. It didn't make sense, but it had to be true because there's no other explanation. I'm going to have to tell Edward now that I have things figured out, but I'm afraid of how he'll react to this. My thoughts were cut short when I heard yelling from outside. I looked outside to see over 5 police cars in our front yard. "STAY DOWN" one officer yelled at Eric who was lying on the ground. "I DIDN'T KILL HER" Eric yelled as he struggled. Then I saw my dad coming out to see what was going on. After a few minutes they cuffed Eric and took him away to prison. Now I knew I had to do something about Freddy or else I would die in my dream like the others.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I'm sorry if it seems like it's going fast, but trust me it'll get better in a few chapters. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing thanks so much. Chapter 5 will be updated soon so please review.


	5. Freaking out

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

The day after Eric's arrest almost everyone in Forks is now accusing him of murdering both Jessica and Mike. I knew he was innocent but who would believe that some guy in dreams have been murdering people in their sleep. If I haven't been experiencing it myself I would say that person needed to be examined mentally. School's going to suck today because now everyone believes Eric was trying to kill me since someone saw him climbing out of my window as the police were arriving. As soon as the Cullen's found out they all rushed over to my house immediately. Edward of coarse went completely insane after he learned about Eric. To make matters worse I haven't slept in almost 5 days and I'm not too sure how much longer I can stay awake. I've tried everything I could to stay awake, but now I can barely keep my eyes open. I just hope I'll be able to make it through the school day. I was then broken from my thoughts from a car beeping outside. I hurried up and got my backpack and went out into the drizzling rain. I felt good when I entered his nice warm car. As we were heading to school I noticed Edward was driving more slowly than he usual does. He let out a sigh and said "Bella you've been acting very strange this past week and I want to help, but please tell me what's going on." I cleared my throat and said "I don't know what your talking about." He let out another sigh and said "Bella you look like you haven't slept for days, you won't let me in your room anymore, and your just not acting like yourself." After he said that I started to cry because I knew he was right and I was such a horrible person to try and keep this from him. "Bella I'm sorry for making you cry, but I just want to help you." I let out a sigh and said "E-Edward there is something you need to know." I saw his eyes looking straight at me. I let out a small groaned and said "But I can't tell you right now it'll be better if I tell you and your family altogether later tonight." I heard him chuckle and said "Yea that would be better because their all worried about you Bella when we got that call about Eric trying to kill you they all rushed right over do you understand how much they care about you." I smiled and nodded then I said "Yea, but Eric wasn't trying to kill me and he didn't kill Jessica or Mike I know who really did it." I was surprised when Edward didn't say anything else, but I could tell he had a confused look on his face. I just hope he'll believe me when I tell him about Freddy.

After we got to school everyone kept bombing me with questions about Eric and thank god Edward was there to help me out because without him I probably would have had a mental breakdown. I was surprised that I was able to stay awake through most of the day and I just have one more period to get through and I'm done with school. When Edward and I went to Biology I was more than surprised to see Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's here. "Why are they here" I asked Edward curiously. He just chuckled and said "Well Carlisle's here because he's teaching us a one day coarse on the human body and the others are here to help him. I couldn't help but laugh as we went to sit in out seats. Then the teacher came in and said "Class Dr. Cullen is here to talk to you today about sleep deprivation so please give him your full attention." I couldn't believe this he came here to talk about sleep because of me. Carlisle wrote some stuff on the board and turned to us and said "Ok Sleep deprivation is a sleep disorder by having too little sleep, they are many things that causes it, but I'm just going over the few major things that causes them. I groaned this will be a long period.

About half way through his lecture I was starting to fall asleep. "No" I whispered under my breathe hoping Edward didn't hear me. I looked over and saw Edward not paying any attention to me instead he was just concentrating on what Carlisle was saying. I then noticed even though Carlisle was speaking I couldn't hear him and then I realized I've fallen asleep. "Wake up Wake up" I told myself closing my eyes open when I open them I'll actually be awake. When I opened them I noticed everyone was gone and the roomed looked like it was burnt down. I got up from my seat and started looking around. I saw that little girl from before standing in front of the door. She came over to me and grab my hand and starting walking out of the school. "Come on we have to go before he finds you" she said. "Who Freddy" I asked her too unsure. She nodded and said "He wants revenge on you and the others for what you did to him. "What did I do" I asked her crying. Then she disappeared as soon as we got outside. I noticed I was in front of the old mansion again, but this time it was sunny and not snowing unlike the last time. Then what really shock me the most was mothers bringing their children into the mansion and leaving. I was about to turn around and leave until I saw my own mother coming. "Bella you'll be good for the babysitter ok and play nice with the other children." "Ok mom." I went into complete shock when I realized the little girl who's been helping me was actually me when I was younger. I hurried up and ran towards back the school hoping I can find a way to wake up. When I entered I was in some kind of kitchen. "oh come on" I said really annoyed now. "What's wrong you hungry" I heard someone from behind me. I turned around and saw him giving me a evil smile. "What do you want from me" I asked him. He just smiled and started coming towards me. I hurried up and hit with a pan and ran out of the room as fast as I could. There was only one door I could get out of and that lead me to a boiler room. I ran as fast as I could but I ended up tripping. When I got up I saw him right in front of me laughing at me. I back up as far as I could, but I realized I couldn't go any further. "NO" I cried out and he just laughed. "Come to Freddy Bella" he said with a disgusting tone. I looked around for some kind of way out but there was nothing that would help me. He continued to walk slowly holding his claw glove in the air. "I'm coming for you." "FUCK YOU" I yelled and then I took my arm and placed it on a hot pipeline which should hopefully wake me up.

"." I screamed as soon as my arm touched the pipeline. I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see that horrible face again. I kept screaming until I heard my name being called. "Bella are you alright." I opened my eyes to find I was in the back of my classroom and everyone staring at me with confused expressions. I saw Edward and his family staring at me with worried looks. My teacher came to my side and said "Bella are you alright." I took a big gulped and said "I'm sorry sir I have to go now." I hurried up and grab my stuff and left the classroom. When I got out of the school I went to sit over at the bleachers. I looked at my arm and saw the burn mark that was left and I started to cry. What am I suppose to do I mean I can't stop him on my own and even Edward can't help me, but I do need to tell him what's going on and soon.

Edward's POV

The ride to school was very interesting today because Bella finally seems ready to tell me what's been going on with her. This past week she's been acting very strange since the murders started and now she's telling me that Eric isn't the murder and she knows who it really is. Oh yeah she's defintley going to be talking tonight no matter what. After we got to school everyone wouldn't leave her alone about what Eric had done Jessica and how he was trying to kill her. It was a good thing I was there or else I think she would have lost her mind.

Throughout the day I got more and more worried about her. She's barely talking to no one I tried everything I could to get to talk, but she acts like she can't hear me. Even Alice can't get through to her. I'm just glad there's only one class left and the sooner it's over the sooner Bella tells me what's wrong been bothering her. I just hope Carlisle's lecture on Sleep deprivation will help Bella get some sleep. When we entered Biology I could tell Bella's confusion when she saw Carlisle and the others in the front of the classroom. "Why are they here" she asked curiously. I let out a chuckle and said "Well Carlisle's here because he's teaching us a one day coarse on the human body and the others are here to help him." Once we were in our seats the teacher came in and told us to give Carlisle our attention. I heard Bella groaning after Carlisle announced the topic he would be speaking about. I sighed hoping that this would help her even a little. Carlisle went on to speak about how little sleep can affect the brain and what causes sleep deprivation. I looked to see how Bella was doing only to find that she fell asleep. I couldn't help but chuckle I never knew that Bella would actually fall asleep in class. I decided not to wake her up because she's finally getting some sleep even if it is in class. I just turned around and decided to listen to Carlisle even though I already know this stuff. Then as Carlisle was about to go on how to overcome sleep deprivation there was a loud scream. Everyone turned around to see Bella screaming and shacking. "Bella are you alright" the teacher asked as soon as she stopped screaming. Bella looked frightned and started backing away. "I'm sorry sir have to go now" she said to him like she was afraid of him. After she ran out of the room everyone was whispering to each other about what just happened with Bella. I looked over and saw the rest of my family wondering what's wrong with Bella. I was about to get up and go after her, but Carlisle came by my side and said "Son don't just give her some time to thinks things through." I was about to argue with him, but Alice came over and said "He's right Edward just give her some time to be alone and when class ends in the next 5 minutes she'll still be at the bleachers. I just sighed and said "Yea I guess your right, but I'd like to know what's wrong with her." Then I noticed Emmett laughing over in front of the chalkboard. He turned around and saw me giving him a nasty glare and just turned away. Then the bell rang and I hurried out of my seat and hurried to get to the bleachers. Before I made it out of the doors Alice came up to me and said "Edward take it easy on her ok I mean she's going through a lot right now." I just nodded and then went to go get Bella.

When I got over to the bleachers I saw Bella with her head in her hands crying. When I got close to her she looked up with a scared expression and continued to cry. I took her in my arms and said "Bella what's wrong please tell me what's going on with you." She continued to cry and said "You won't believe me if I tell you." I shook my head and said "Of coarse I will Bella I trust you to tell me the truth." She stopped crying and looked up at me and said "Edward you promise no matter how crazy and unrealistic it might sound you'll still believe me." I took in a deep breathe and said "Of coarse Bella even if it doesn't make any sense we'll try to figure it out I promise." I quickly picked Bella up and put her in my car. I couldn't wait to get Bella back to my place so that my family and I can finally know what's been going on with her.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I'm sorry if the way I ended it sucked but it was the best I could do. Next chapter Bella's defintley going to tell the Cullen's about Freddy so don't worry. I'm sorry if I'm taking long in my updates it's mostly because of writer's block and I'm a little lazy, but don't worry I'll be updating much quicker than I have been. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	6. Telling

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

As we drove to Edward's house I got more and more nervous about telling them about my nightmares. "Bella there's nothing to worry about everything will be fine" Edward said as he noticed my worry. I sighed and said "I don't think I can do this Edward." After I said that he turned to face me and said "Bella please everyone's worried about you and they just want to know what's going on." I sighed knowing he was right I mean I hate people worrying about me, but when they hear about Freddy they'll think I've gone nuts. Then it suddenly hit me "Edward why hasn't Alice seen anything" I asked him curiously. Edward's grip tighten on the steering wheel and he continued to stare at me. Then he said "We don't know why, but Alice has been having trouble seeing your future and I know you haven't been hanging out with the wolves lately." I was in utter amazement not because of what Edward just said but because that this Freddy Krueger guy can't be seen by Alice.

When we pulled into the Cullen's garage I noticed Alice staring from the window waiting anxiously. Edward then lead me into his living room where everyone was waiting. I saw each of them giving me a worried expression, well except for Emmett who looked like he was about to laugh. Then before I knew it Emmett was laughing like crazy. After he was done laughing he said "I'm sorry Bella, but that performance you put on in your Biology class was priceless I'll never forget this day." Edward slapped Emmett crossed the head after that. I looked down at the floor not knowing what to say to them. "Bella" Alice said with a concerned tone. I looked up and saw that everyone had come closer to me. Edward sat down with me on the coach and waited for me to start talking. "Bella what happened to your arm" Edward asked suddenly looking at my burnt arm. My eyes widened in surprise as I totally forgot about my burn. I sighed heavily and said "I burnt it in Biology." They all gave me confused stares about what I just said . Carlisle was the first on to speak "How did you do that in a classroom." I shook my head and said "If I told you none of you would believe me." Esme sat next to me with a concern look and said "Bella we always believe in you." I kept shacking my head and said "No if I told you guys you would have me admitted to the nut house." Rosalie shook her head and said "Is that what you actually think." I didn't say anything so I just nodded to them. I heard Jasper sighing and said "It must be pretty bad because I'm feeling Nervousness and sadness from Bella." Carlisle came up to me and said "Bella just tell us what's wrong even if it doesn't make any sense at all we'll try and help you the best we can." My eyes were starting to water I just couldn't believe how much everyone in this family cared about me. I took in a deep breathe and said "Ok I'll tell you just got to promise me that you won't judge me by what I say and don't make fun of me no matter what I tell you." They all nodded and waited anxiously for me to start talking. I took in another deep breathe and said "I've been having these nightmares about a burnt man in a red and green striped sweater he goes by the name of Freddy Krueger and every time I dream he's always chasing me trying to kill me, and I know this sounds crazy, but I'm starting to believe my dreams may be real." I saw everyone having disbelief on their faces as I told them. "What do you mean may be real" Jasper asked still in shock. I sighed and showed them the marks from my arm and stomach and said "I didn't make those marks it was Freddy every time I get hurt in my dreams I get hurt in reality like today in biology when I fell asleep the only way I could get away from Freddy was to hurt myself so I placed my arm on a hot pipeline to wake myself up and I know this sounds crazy, but Eric's not the one who killed Mike and Jessica it was Freddy and I saw Mike's bloody corpse in my dream before he was killed."

I stopped there because I didn't know what else to say to them. Then I heard Emmett booming with laughter and said "Oh come one Bella be serious." I looked to him said "I'm deadly serious here." He stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and said "I know it sounds crazy and I barely believe it myself, but it's getting to the point where I can't even sleep." I saw Carlisle giving me a worried expression and then he said "Bella it is quite possible that your hallucinating if you haven't slept in days." I gave him an angry look and said "I know I'm not hallucinating it's every time I sleep that I see this man, but when I'm awake he can't hurt me." Edward held my hand tighter and said "Bella it's just a nightmare you can't get hurt Love." I stood up in anger and said "Look you said you wanted the truth well I told you the truth." After I said that I realized I was screaming at them. Esme came by me and said "Bella dear please don't think I'm being horribly rude, but those marks you have Carlisle said they're self inflicted and no one else but you did it." I shook my head and laughed like a maniac and said "I should've known you guys wouldn't believe me." I was about to walk out the door until Edward turned me around and said "Bella please don't think that we think your going crazy or something it's a nightmare nothing more" I ran out the door fighting tears.

Edward's POV

After Bella ran out I was about to go after her until Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said "Son just give her some time and pull her self together." I sighed knowing he was right Bella needs to think things through. "She's not completely wrong" Alice said breaking the silence. "What do you mean" I asked her confuse. She sighed and said "Like those marks if she would've done it to her self then why didn't I see it or the murders that have been happening." "She does have a point there" I said admitingly Carlisle sighed and said "Something strange certaintly is happening for now we'll just have to keep an eye on Bella. We all nodded in agreement.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating for a bite it's just that I needed a little break and some writers block but don't worry I got some great ideas and chapter will be put up sooner I promise. To let you guys know that the Cullen's won't be appearing for a while except for one , but don't worry I'm not getting ride of any of them. The next chapters Jacob will be defintley in them. So thanks for reading and please review if you want.


	7. Getting Help

**Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

I was running faster than I have ever ran before in my life as I left the Cullen house. Surprisingly, Edward didn't come after me as I ran out of his house. I wasn't sure how far I would get, but I just needed to get out of that house. I can't believe they don't believe me I knew it was a bad idea to tell them. As soon as I was exactly sure that no one was following me I stopped at the side of the road. "Oh god" I said to myself out of breathe. I opened my eyes and saw a church right across the street from where I was. I got up from the ground and looked both ways before crossing. I knew if anyone knows what to do it would be a priest and right now I'm about out of options on what to do.

The church wasn't big at all it was fairly small to my surprise. It looked like it could only fit about 20 people or so. "Hello may I help you" I heard someone asked me. I saw a bald middle aged man wearing a traditional priest robe coming up to me. I smiled and said "Hi I'm Isabella Swan." He face immediately brightened when he heard my name "Yes the Chief's daughter hello my name is Reverend Johnston" he said while shacking my hand. "So what can I do for you" he asked. I sighed and said "Reverend Johnston I'm going to be completely honest with you I'm not a religious person that goes to church everyday and prays all the time, but I need help and I have no where else to turn to can you please help me. He smiled at me and said "Of coarse it's against my nature to turn someone away whether they're religious or not your still god's child and I'll always help a child of god now come and take a seat.

As soon as we sat down Reverend Johnston offered me a cup of coffee which I accepted gratefully. "So Isabella please tell me what is it that you need help with" he asked as he handed me my cup. I took a drink and said "I know this might sound crazy, but is it possible to be killed in your dreams." The reverend gave me a confused look and said "What do exactly do you mean." I sighed and said "You see I've been having these nightmares this man with a burnt face keeps attacking me and when I wake up I find the same marks I had in the dreams." I looked up and saw he was in deep thought not even bothering to look at me. "I know it sounds crazy, but I just don't know what to do anymore and that's why I came here." He nodded his head and said "I believe you." I gave a surprised face and said "You do, but why." He gave me a soft smile and said "Because I believe this world is full of Good and Evil, and sometimes evil takes over and tries to kill us in many ways than any one can imagine." "But what can I do to stop him before he kills me" I asked him sacredly. He put his hands on mine and said "You have to stand up and fight your problems head on the more you run away the more strength you give the monsters in your dream, but if you stand up and fight without fear then you can overcome anything." I wiped the tears from my eyes and said "But what if I'm not strong enough." He gave me a small chuckle and said "I don't know really, but what I can tell you is that nothing is impossible and you can make anything you want happen." I smiled at me and said "Thank you very much for your help." He grinned and said "I'm glad I could be of service and if you'd like I can give you a ride home if you don't have one." "Yes thank you" I replied to him.

After the priest dropped me off I saw my dad waiting for me outside on the porch. "Hey dad" I said nervously as walked towards him. "Hey Bella" he said casually. He let out a cough and said "Anything interesting happen in school today." I sighed and said "You know what happened today." He nodded and said "Yea the school called Bella what's going on." I shook my head and said "Nothing I just fell asleep and had a terrible nightmare." My dad just sighed and said "Yea you got your mom real worried as well." I groaned and said "You called mom." He chuckled and said "Go on inside and you'll see." I gave him a confused look as I went into the house. "MOM" I screamed with delight when I saw her sitting on the couch. "BELLA" she screamed as she got up and hug me. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days" I said as she let go of me. She chuckled and said "I decided to come early and see you silly." "So how have you been" she asked me after we were finished with hugging." I shrugged and said "I've been fine mom what about you." She smiled and said "Just great baby I can't wait to tell you about mine and Phil's vacation."

After about an hour of Renee and I catching up Renee started to get a worried look on her face. "Mom are you ok" I asked her worriedly. She nodded and said "Yea, but it's you I'm worried about." I gave her a confused look and said "Me, but why." She sighed and said "Bella sweetheart Charlie told me about last week with the cutting and how you look liked you haven't slept in days." I shook my head and said "Mom I'm fine don't worry about me." She was rubbing her forehead and said "Bella your father and I are concerned about you and we want to help you." I sighed and said "Mom I don't need help I'm perfectly fine." She was starting to tear up and then she said "No Bella your not your sick and your father and I want to take you to a clinic to see why your having trouble sleeping." I got up from the couch mad and yelled "YOU GUYS DO THINK I'M CRAZY." "No we don't we just think your sick and you need help please Bella" at that point my mother was crying. "I don't know what to do Mommy" I said crying with her. She came over and hugged me and said "Bella please please let me and your father take you to a clinic to get some help please." I nodded as I continued to cry with my mother.

After my mom and I finished crying my dad came in saying they should take me tonight for the help. I wondered why they were pushing it so much, but right now all I cared about was getting some help. When we got to the clinic it was nearly five o clock and everything was closing down. When we entered I saw a middle aged man at the front desk. My dad went up to him and said "Hi my daughter has an appointment here it's under Swan." He looked through papers and said "Yes please follow me." He took us to a room filled with computers and other junk. I noticed a bed in another room which can be seen through the glass window in here. Then another older male Doctor came in and said "Hi my name is Dr. Henderson which one of you is Isabella." "I am" I replied. He shook my hand and asked "So from what I hear you've been having trouble sleeping." I nodded and said "Yea and I don't know what to do." He was speechless for a minute and then he said "If you don't mind I would like to do a test." I gave him a confuse stare and said "What kind of test." He let out a cough and said "I want to monitor you when you sleep." "NO" I screamed and started backing away, but my dad turned me around. "Bella please trust us." I hesitantly agreed because I knew I would make my mom and dad sad if I didn't do this. They took me into the other room and layed me on the bed and hooked me up to a machine which apparently was hooked up to the computers from the other room. "Ok now just lay here and fall asleep" the doctor told me with a calming voice. "Ok" I said nervously. After everyone left Sleep finally took over me.

Normal POV

"She's falling asleep" the doctor told Renee and Charlie. "Thank god" Renee said with strong relief. "How long has this been going on" the doctor asked Charlie curiously. "Since the Murders began she was fine before then and now she's convinced her dreams are real and keeps saying the name Freddy Krueger." The Doctor looked surprised and said "Freddy Krueger but wasn't he-" "Yea he was" Renee said cutting him off. The doctor went back to the monitor and said "She's definitely dreaming now" the doctor announced. "When she starts having a nightmare the numbers on the monitor will go to about plus or minus 5 or 6." Both Renee and Charlie gave worried looks when Bella started moving around. "Doctor what's going on" Renee asked worriedly. The doctor was shocked at the monitor "What's going on it never gets this high." "What is she doing" Charlie asked alarmed as Bella started tossing all around. The doctor and Bella's parents rushed into the room to wake Bella up. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Bella screamed. "Bella Bella Bella" Renee said frantically trying to get Bella up. Bella then opened her eyes and was breathing very heavily. "OH MY GOD" Bella screamed as she saw the palm of her right hand. bleeding heavily "What the hell is happening here" Charlie asked the doctor franticed. "We need to put here back to sleep" the doctor said bringing a needle towards Bella. "NOOOOOOOOO" Bella screamed and hit the needle out of the doctor's hand. "W-What the hell" Bella said cryingly as she looked under the covers. Her parents looked over in shock as Bella pulled out a hat from under her covers. "Bella where did you get that hat" Renee asked in total disbelief. "I brought it out of my dream" Bella said in total shock.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 7 I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that's where I ended it, but trust me it'll get better soon. Jacob will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after that, but I'm not too sure yet, but he'll defintley be in the story here real soon. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story especially since it's not double space and I know how hard it is to read it, but when I write it it's double spaced but when I put it up here it's not so thank you all for being able to put up with it. Chapter 8 will be up soon so don't forget to review please.


	8. Jacob

_Chapter 8_

_**I heard my mother coming downstairs as I was getting another pot of Coffee. "Bella have you been up all night" she asked worriedly. "I have to mom or other wise he'll get me" I told her as we sat at the kitchen table. My mom sighed ands said "Bella no one's going to hurt you." I just sighed and decided not to argue with her anymore. I then took a deep breathe knowing that I couldn't avoid this any longer. "Mom" I said with hesitation in my voice. "Yes Bella" she replied. I took in another deep breathe and asked "Mom when I was little would you take me to a babysitter named Freddy Krueger." My mom went rigid and said "Not that I can recall." I gave her a suspicious look and said "Mom you know something that your not telling me." My mom got up from the kitchen table and went to the counter and said "Bella I'm not hiding anything." I got up and said "Then what about that hat I pulled out of my dream and the cuts on my hand how do you explain that." My mother sighed and said "Bella your sick and that's it." My mother sounded scared like she was remembering something. My mother turned to face me and said "Bella you need sleep look at yourself I mean look at your hair." I gave her a confused look as I went over to the mirror. I gasped in horror as I saw that a good amount of my hair has turned grey. "How did this happen" I said as I stroked through my hair. My mom put her hand on my shoulder and said "It's from the lack of sleep honey." I was about to protest, but then I saw my dad coming in looking remorse. "Dad what's wrong" I asked scared of his expression. My dad sat down and said "I just found out that Eric committed suicide in his jail cell and to make matters worse your fried Angela died last night." "Oh no" I whispered sadly. My dad continued by saying "The strange thing is she was at the dinning room table getting ready for supper when her parents said she started chocking and she hadn't even touched her food." Freddy already got to Angela and Eric too I can't keep going on like this. There's only one person I can go to now for help. "Bella where are you going" my mom asked worriedly as I went upstairs. "I'm going to change and go over to Jake's for a little while" I replied. I hurried up and put on a pair of sweats and a purple tee-shirt with a hoodie over the shirt. I quickly went into the bathroom splashing cold water over my face so I wouldn't be too tired. I looked in the mirror trying to decided on what to do with the grey streak in my hair. Unfortunately, there was so much grey I couldn't hide even if I put it up in a pony tail so I settled on just keeping my hair down. I quickly hurried out of the door and into my truck hoping that maybe just maybe Jacob could help me."**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_**The family decided to go hunting and we all were hoping it would get Edward's mind off Bella for a while, but unfortunately it didn't. Every time we finished a deer Edward keeps trying to convince us that we should check on Bella and we keep trying to tell him that she needs her space for a while. I decided to go on my own for a while so I could get away from all the noise and do a little thinking without Edward reading my mind. **_

_**When I was far enough that Edward couldn't hear me I started thinking of what Bella told us before. Was it possible that someone can come into people's dreams and kill them. What Bella told us didn't make any sense, but right now nothing is making sense. I can't see any of the Murders that have been happening or when Bella cut herself. I can't blame the wolves on this one because I know they wouldn't hurt Bella or kill anyone for that better. Bella's theory is actually starting to make more and more sense, but I just need a little proof that it's real. Then it suddenly hit me I saw Bella's future disappearing she must be going to see Jacob. I decided not to tell Edward because I knew he would be more worried about Bella than he already is. I needed to get back to Forks because I have a gut feeling if I go back I might figure something out. "Alice" I heard my husband calling out to me. "Yea" I replied back to him. I saw him coming out of the forest and saying "Alice what's wrong I feel worry coming from you." I shook my head and said "Nothing just worried about Bella." He put his arms around my waist and said "Yea we all are, but don't worry she'll be fine soon." I smiled and said "Yea your right Jasper." He chuckled and said "Come one lets go back to the others." I turned to him and said "Actually why don't you go back I need to go back to Forks for a while." He gave me a suspicious look and said "Why?" I shrugged and said "Because I don't need to hear Edward the whole time and plus I hunted enough for the day anyways so I should go back to forks." "Are you sure do you want me to come back with you." I shook my head and said "No it's ok besides you need to hunt a little bite more." After I said that I started heading back to Forks hoping to find some answers.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**I got more and more nervous as I drove to la push mostly because I was afraid of how Edward would react once Alice sees my future disappearing, but i knew I couldn't worry about that right now all I could worry about was talking to Jacob. **_

_**As soon as I got to Jacob's house I hurried up out of my truck and went and knock on the door. Thank goodness Jacob was the one to open the door. "BELLA" he screamed as he gave me a big hug. "Hey Jacob" I said as soon as he put me down. Jacob's face went from happy to worried. "Bella what happened to your hand" he said holding my hand that was now bandaged. I sighed and said "Look let me explain." Then he studied my face and said "Yea Bella tell me what's going on because you look like you haven't slept in days and your hair is going grey." I sighed and said "Ok let's go to the beach and I'll explain everything." He just nodded and went to get his bike.**_

_**When we got to the beach we walked around as I told him everything that has been going on. "Wow that's some story" Jacob said in disbelief. "Yea" I replied softly. Jacob smiled at me and said "So what are you going to do about it." I shrugged and said "I don't know what to do anymore." "What about your father and mother" he asked. I laughed and said "They don't believe me and neither does Edward or his family." Jacob looked shocked and said "I never thought I would live to see the day that the bloodsucker would turn against you." I shook my head and said "They didn't turn against me exactly they just don't believe me." I heard him chuckling and then started saying "Man I always thought he would believe anything you tell him." I chuckled softly and said "Yea me too, but what about you do you believe me." He frowned at me and said "Bella I'll always believe you and besides nothing is impossible like Vampires and Werewolves." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "So Jacob will you help me" I asked him as I finished laughing. "Of coarse I will you don't even need to ask." "Thank you Jake now lets go" I said as I headed towards the bike. "Go where" he asked following me. "To the library I need to do a little research."**_

_**Once we got into the library I immediately logged on to one of the computers. "What exactly are you researching" Jacob asked me as he pulled a chair next me. "Freddy Krueger because my mom knows something about him she's not telling me and I'm going to find out what that is." When I got on the internet I typed in his name and was surprised by how little resources there was. As I scrolled down Jacob pointed to the screen and said "Bella look that one says Freddy Krueger, Forks Washington." I clicked on the link and I went into complete horror. There was a picture of a group of children and right away I saw myself with the blue dress and blue ribbons. I even saw Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela in the group. The only grown up in the picture was a man in his early 40's with brown hair on his sides while the top was starting to go bald. "That's him" I said to Jacob unsurely. "How" Jacob asked confused. "I don't know" I replied still unsure of what was going on. "Scroll down" Jacob commanded. Besides the picture there was only a sentence that said: **__**Freddy Krueger's babysitting service children of all ages are welcome here. **_**"Oh my god" I whispered to myself. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and said "Don't worry Bella we'll figure this out no matter what. I nodded and said "Let me print this out and then we need to go to my house." Jacob gave me a confused stare and asked "Why do we need to go to your house." I sighed and said "To talk to my mom because I need some answers now."**

**Author's Note**

**Well there's chapter 8 and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Chapter 9 will be sometime tomorrow so be prepared. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot to me when you guys review it makes me very happy. So please continue to read and review my other stories if you can.**


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 9**

When Jacob and I left the library I was surprised by the sudden appearance of Alice. She was leaning against the passengers door of her porche staring at both of us. "What is she doing here" Jacob asked disgusted. I gave him a nasty glare and turned around to face Alice. "Alice look I-" I started to say until she put her hand over my mouth. She sighed and said "Bella I'm not mad and don't worry Edward doesn't know you're with the dog." "Then why are you here" I asked curiously. "Because Bella I need to know what's going on with these nightmares of yours so tell me what you got." I took a deep breathe and said "We'll fill you in just take Jacob and me to my house we need to talk to my mom." "Ok get in" she said as she got in the passengers door. I turned to Jacob and said "Can you please try and get along with her please." Jacob nodded hesitantly and said "I'll try the best I can." I smiled and gave him a hug before we got into the Porsche.

By the time I finished telling Alice of what Jacob and I discovered about Freddy we were already in front of my house. Disbelief was written all over Alice. She sighed and said "So these Freddy guy was a babysitter that lived in Forks and he was your babysitter." I nodded and said "Yea and here's a picture of what he looks like." I couldn't tell what Alice was thinking as she studied the photo. Then she turned to me and said "Bella I've seen this mansion before it's up a hill just outside of town." "Yea I've been past it before" Jacob said. Jacob went on and said "It's been abandoned for a long time because the owner mysteriously died, but that's just what I've been told. I sighed and said "Well don't worry we'll find out what happened from my mother."

"MOM" I yelled as soon as we entered the house. My mother came running downstairs "Oh Bella your home and I see you brought your friends over. "Mom you lied to me" I said nearly screaming at her. She gave me a confused look and said "about what." I handed her the paper and she looked shocked. "Bella where did you get this" she asked very sternly. "That doesn't matter, but mom you lied to me about not knowing nothing why." My mother surprised me by being angry. "Bella I didn't want you to remember what that awful man did to you and the other kids." I sighed and said "Mom please tell me I have the right to know." My mom sighed and sat down rubbing her temples. Alice, Jacob and I decided to sit down and wait for her to say something. My mom took a deep breathe and said "Bella Freddy Krueger was a filthy Child Molester he would molest about 10 children a day at least." I started to shack when she mentioned Child Molester. She sighed and said "When you were about 4 we had to come back to Forks because I couldn't get a stable job so we lived with your father while I would search for a job elsewhere. You were too young to start pre-school and your dad was always at the police station and so I needed to find a babysitter to watch you as I was job hunting. So one day I met with a nice man named F-Freddy Krueger." My mom wasn't hesitant before she could fully say his name. "We got to talking and he was very nice and polite. When I told him about finding a babysitter for you he suggested about leaving you with him because he was just starting a babysitting service and he really needed the money. So I began sending you to his house during the afternoon so you could play with all the other kids he would watch. He loved you kids a lot you children meant so much to him. I never thought anything was wrong until." "until what mom" I asked cryingly. She took a deep breathe and said "Until you kids starting acting strange and we didn't think much of it until you kids came home with razor marks on your clothing. That's when you kids told us what he had been doing. So a bunch us parents including your father got together and went to confront him. He was hiding from us in a boiler room where he worked part time. Then we lit a piece of dynamite and set the place on fire with him in it." I couldn't help but cry at what she just told us. Alice was in total Shock and Jacob was still trying to comprehend on what she just told us. "Mom what gave you right to kill that man without no evidence" I asked sobbing. She gave me a stern look and said "Bella I was trying to protect you." I got up from the sofa and said "from what mom you killed him without any actually evidence how is that protecting me." My mother starting crying, but for once in my life I didn't really care so I just walked out the door and into the passengers seat of Alice's car. Alice and Jacob immediately followed me back to her car.

"Some story" Jacob said in total shock. Alice nodded and said "I never would of figured something so horrible would've happened here. I sighed and said "Yea and that's probably why he's killing everyone." "What do you mean Bella" Jacob asked curiously. I turned around and said "What I mean is Freddy's killing the teenagers in Forks because our parents killed him and now he wants revenge." Alice shook her head in disbelief and said "It makes perfect sense I suppose." "Yea, but now what." Jacob asked in a dull tone. I thought about that for a moment and then I got a good idea. I let out a cough and said "Jacob you and I should go check out that old mansion to see if we can find anything, and Alice you need to go tell Edward and the others about this immediately." Jacob and Alice looked at each other and then at me before Jacob asked "What exactly are we going to do." I sighed and said "We need to find a way to put an end to Freddy once and for all so I was thinking something in that mansion could help us and Edward and the others will help once Alice tells them." Alice smiled and said "That's actually a brillant plan Bella." Jacob nodded and said "Yea Bella I'm glad I finally get to see you put your brain into good use." I just ignored him and turned to Alice "Alice Jacob and I will take my Truck you need to get to Edward and the others and explain the situation I'm really counting on you Alice." She smiled at me and said "Bella don't worry you can count on me." I smiled at her before I got out of her car. As soon as we were both out Alice immediately pulled out of the driveway as fast as she could. "Bella do you actually think we'll find anything in that old mansion" Jacob asked a little bite wary. I shook my head and said "I don't know Jacob all I know is that we need to take Freddy down soon."

Author's Note

There's chapter 9 and I'm sorry about how short it is, but it's all I could come up with. I want you guys to go on my profile and vote for the climax for my story it would really mean a lot to me if you could. I thank you all once again for reading my story and reviewing which gives me motivation to get my chapters up sooner. Chapter 10 will be posted soon.


	10. The Mansion and The Missing

**Chapter 10**

"What exactly are we looking for Bella" Jacob asked as he was driving out of town. I shrugged and said "Evidence of some sort I need to know what went on in that house." Jacob sighed and said "What about your bloodsucker." I took a deep breathe and said "Once Alice explains the situation we'll figure out a way to defeat Freddy together." He gave a disgusted look and said "I still can't believe I have to work with the bloodsuckers." "Jacob you don't have to do this just drop me off at the mansion and Edward will meet me there later." He just shook his head and said "No way I'm not going to miss something like this even if I have to work with leeches." I just ignored his comment and continue to wonder of what we would find up there. "Bella where's the mansion at again" Jacob asked. I looked at the map and said "Take the left turn coming up and start heading into the forest nearby." He sighed and said "Isn't there an easier way of getting there." I shook my head and said "I'm afraid not Jacob."

As we were driving through the forest we kept hitting bumps along the way. "Are you sure this is the way" Jacob asked as we continued to hit bumps. "Yea just keep following this trail and we should be there shortly" I replied. Before I knew it I could see a large white mansion with a gate protecting it. "Wow" I said in such amazement. "Yea" Jacob said in agreement. Jacob parked the car in front of the gate and we immediately got out. "How big is this place" Jacob asked in total shocked. I shook my head and said "I don't know, but by the looks of it this place could hold about a hundred people." Jacob examined the gate trying to find a way of opening it. "How's it going" I asked curiously. He turned to me and said "No good these bars are too strong for me to break looks like were going to have to climb over." "Climb over" I asked still in shock. Jacob nodded and said "Yea unless you want to forget about going in." I shook my head and said "No I have to do this." Jacob sighed and said "Ok then get on my shoulders I should be able to get you near the top and then you should be able to get to the other side." I groaned and said "I'm going to fall right." Jacob chuckled and said "When has there ever been a time where you haven't fallen Bella." I chuckled and said "Ok ok I get it lets just get this over with ok." I quickly got on Jacob's shoulders and started climbing towards the top. Once I got to the top of the gate I immediately fell down to the other side. "OW" I screamed in pained. "Bella are you alright" Jacob asked in a concerned voice. I got up and said "Yea don't worry nothing broken just my back is a little sore." Before I knew it Jacob was already on the other side helping me brush off the dirt and leaves I fell on. "Show off" I mumbled under my breathe, but he probably heard me because he was chuckling. Once we got to the front porch I noticed that the wood had been dissolving for quite some time. "It's lock" Jacob said as he was trying to open the door. "Doesn't surprise me no one's lived here in years" I replied. "What are you doing" I asked as I saw him getting into a fighting pose. "I'm going to kick the door down" he replied before charging at the door. When he kicked the door the door went flying through the house. "Nice Job Jacob" I said sarcastically. "Hey just be happy I got us in" he said in a annoyed tone.

Once we entered the house I was in shock that it didn't look out of shape. I could tell Jacob was too by the look on his face. The place looked ancient on the outside, but the inside wasn't as bad as I thought it was definitely dusty though and the wood look molded, but it would make a nice place to live in despite the outside of it. "Wow I wasn't expecting this" I said as I went through the house with Jacob. Jacob snickered and said "Yea I mean the furniture doesn't look too old and the rest of the inside would need to be dusted." I chuckled and said "Yea but where do we start this place is so huge it could take forever to find anything" I asked him. Jacob was deep in thought as he looked through the rest of the first floor. "Let's try the basement" Jacob said confidently. "Why the basement" I asked curiously. He smirked and said "In every movie I watch the good guys always find some sort of clue in the basement." I chuckled at his statement and said "Ok then we'll with the basement."

"Bella I found the basement" Jacob announced with relief. I sighed and said "Finally I thought we would never find it with so many doors on just one floor." "Yea well this place certainly is full of mysterious" Jacob said in a serious tone as he took out a couple of flashlights from his bag. He handed me a flashlight and then we started heading down to the basement. Once we made it down to the bottom of the basement we found an old lantern and decided to use that instead of our flashlights. "This is weird" Jacob said as we were inspecting the basement. "What" I asked him as I was going through some dressers. "There's a bed down here, but why would a bed be in a basement unless." "NO" I shouted before he could even finish his sentence. I shook my head and said "a bed in a basement doesn't mean anything." Jacob sighed and said "Bella I know you don't want to believe it, but your going to have to sooner or later." I shook my head in frustration and said "Not until I get more evidence." Jacob just sighed and continued to look further. As I walked around I saw a doll lying on the ground. I picked it up and noticed the sadness in it's eyes which immediately reminded me the way Edward looked when I wouldn't tell him what's been wrong with me. "Bella come here" Jacob said anxiously. "What" I asked worriedly. Jacob held what appears to be a music box in his hands. "A box" I said with confusion. "Read the label" he said with authority. Once he gave me the box my eyes widened in horror as I read the label that said _Freddy's kids. _I immediately dropped the box after I read the label. "Should we open it" I asked Jacob worriedly. Jacob gave me a glare and said "Of coarse you're the one that wanted to find evidence and this seems like evidence to me." I reluctantly nodded and said "Ok go on open it." To both of our surprise Jacob was able to open it easily with no trouble at all. Jacob had a confused glare on his face when he saw what was in the box. "What's in the box Jake" I asked impatiently. I could then see why he was confused when he took out a bunch of pictures. I noticed his face went from confused to horrified as he look through each picture. "Jake let me see" I asked curious to know what the pictures. He breathed heavily and said "Bella I don't think that's a good idea." I gave him a funny glare and ripped the pictures from his hand. My eyes widened in horror when I saw a picture of a naked boy on the same bed that was in the basement. I looked down and it read Michael Newton. The next one was of Angela, but this time it just showed her back with four markings. Then there was Jessica lying half naked with just her shirt on. I gasped in horror as the next picture had me in it. I wasn't in the basement like the others, but It appears to be a bedroom with a large bed. This time I wasn't the only one in the picture it was Freddy. And just like the others I was completely Nude in it. "Oh my god" I cried out as I threw the pictures to the other side. "My mom was right" I said crying into Jacob's chest. "It's ok Bella" Jacob said trying to calm me down while he was also rubbing my back. "We've been wrong this whole time" I said getting up in realization. "What do you mean Bella" Jacob asked dumbfounded. I took in a deep breathe to be prepared and said "Jacob we thought at first that Freddy's been killing the teenagers in Forks In order to get revenge on the parents who falsely accused him, but after discovering the pictures." Before I could finish Jacob got off the ground and said "He's really killing the Teens in Forks for telling the parents what he did." "Exactly" I said to him with force.

After a few minutes of standing in utter silence it dawned on me. "Jacob we got to tell Alice immediately about our discovery." Jacob didn't like the idea, but thankfully he didn't argue when I dialed Alice's number. "How odd" I murmured to myself as I closed my cell phone. "What" Jacob asked impatiently. "She didn't answer which is usually odd she always picks up first ring." Jacob shrugged and said "Try again." I tried calling again, but it went straight to voicemail again." I shook my head and Jacob and said "Nothing let me try Edward to see if she's with him." When Edward didn't answer his phone I started to get really worried because Edward wouldn't ignore me like this. "Jake something's wrong I know it" I said with a scared tone. Jacob pulled me into a tight hug and said "Bella I'm sure they're fine it's going be ok." I made him release his hold of me and said "Jacob it would make me feel better if we could go find them please I know how much you don't like them, but please it would make me feel better if I knew where they were." Jacob sighed and said "Fine but I'm only doing it for you." I sighed and said "Thank you Jacob."

When we finally got back to the care and started heading back to the highway it was nearing six o clock already. I'm surprised how fast today went despite everything that has happened so far. "Where do we start looking for them Bella" Jacob asked in a annoyed tone. I sighed and said "Alice told me they were hunting nearby so I say let's start at Goat Rocks." Jacob definitely looked annoyed now. "Bella you do realize my car won't be able to go all the way up there we'll have to walk you know." I sighed and said "I know, but I just need to know if there alright I just have this weird feeling that something's wrong and plus we'll be able to find them easily with your nose." Jacob laughed and said "Yea I just hope you'll be able to keep up with me in wolf form." I just ignored his comment and decided to try one of the other Cullen's. To no surprise I couldn't reach them either. I just want to know what the hell is happening they wouldn't leave me again would they. No I just had to keep thinking positive maybe they didn't have service where they are. "Bella doesn't you future seeing leech have a yellow Porsche" Jacob asked breaking me from my thoughts. "Yea why" I asked kind of suspicious. Jacob gulped and said "Look up ahead and tell me what you see." I did what he said and was surprised to see a yellow Porsche abandoned on the side of the road. "Pull over Jake" I said with authority in my voice. Once the car stopped I hurried over to the Porsche and checked to see if it's Alice's. The door was surprisingly unlocked when I opened it. The first thing I noticed was the cell phone which I immediately checked which was indeed Alice's. "So Bella is it her car" Jake asked with a bored tone. I turned to Jacob with a scared expression on my face and said "It's hers alright, but she would never abandoned her car like this as much as I don't want to say it something's happened to her." Before Jacob said anything he all of a sudden got very stiff. "Jacob's what's wrong" I asked very worriedly. Before I knew it Jacob grabbed me into his arms and started running into the forest. "Bella I smell your boyfriend and the rest of his family nearby." I sighed in relief, but soon regretted it when he said "But it's not strong and there's another scent there I don't recognize." Then worry immediately took back over. Jacob then stopped at a clearing which must be where their scent is. I looked around the clearing and was surprised to find Edward's keys and cell phone on the ground. "What the hell happened here" I asked without turning to Jacob who was searching the area. Jacob came in front of me and said "It looks like a fight took place here, but the scent I smell here isn't that of a vampire, werewolf, or that of a human." "Then what" I asked as I started to cry. Jacob shook his head and said "I don't know Bella." The tears just wouldn't stop falling from my eyes as I wondered what has happened to Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 10 and I hoped you all liked it. I want to thank everyone for taking my poll on my profile I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you think of the Cullen's mysterious disapperance. Chapter 11 will be poster as soon as possible I promise.


	11. Planning

**Chapter 11**

"Jacob shouldn't you get the rest of the pack and tell them about this" I asked him as he continued to search. He shook his head and said "Can't Sam and the others are tracking another vampire somewhere near Canada and they won't be back for a few days." "So they left you protecting La Push by yourself" I complained. He just shrugged and said "It's no problem I'm strong enough handle any kind of situation by myself." Jacob noticed my nervousness put his hand on my shoulder and said "Bella everything's going to be ok I'm sure your bloodsucker is alright." I shook my head and said "Jacob you don't know that I mean Alice wouldn't abandoned her car like that and Edward wouldn't-" Before I could finish my sentence Jacob pulled me into a hug and said "Bella we'll figure this out don't worry." I continued to cry into Jacob's chest while he comfort me by rubbing my back.

Jacob decided to search on ahead In wolf form while I stayed in the clearing trying to sorts things out. I just don't get it how could all of the Cullen's just disappear like that. Did Edward leave me again without even telling me, but why would he leave his car keys and cell phone behind and why would Alice abandoned her car. Also there's that scent that Jacob has trouble recognizing he says it is not that of a human, vampire, or werewolf, but what could it be. Jacob keeps telling me that everything's going to be alright, but how the hell does he know that with everything's that's going on. "Bella" a soft velvet voice called out to me. I couldn't believe it was that really him it had to be I know that voice anywhere. "EDWARD" I yelled back hoping he would come and get me. Then I saw him coming out from the forest with a worried expression. I immediately ran into his arms "Edward where have you been you had me worried" I said crying into his chest. Then I immediately pulled away and said "Your not Edward." He gave me a hurtful face and said "Bella of coarse it's me who else would it be." I shook my head and said "Your skin is warm and Edward's skin is always cold." He laughed and said "quite a perspective person you are." "Tell me who are you and what have you done with the real Edward" I asked him harshly. I stood in horror as the his face began to melt away. I gasped in horror when Edward disappeared and was replaced by Freddy. "What did you do to Edward" I asked him nervously. He just laughed and said "doesn't matter does it." He moved forward towards me with his razor claw, but before he could attach me we both heard someone shouting my name. "Bella Bella wake up come one wake up." As Freddy was about to attack me I hurried up and grabbed his arm before being pulled back by some unknown force.

"BELLA WAKE UP" the voice yelled again, but this time I felt a sharp pain going through me. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob across me, but I couldn't help but fall on my back. "Bella are you ok" Jacob asked me worriedly as he helped me up. I nodded and said "Yea, but what happened." Jacob sighed and said "You fell asleep I tried shacking you and yelling at you when that didn't work I slapped you across the face." I chuckled and said "Good thing you did or Freddy would've gotten me." Jacob went stiff for a moment and started searching the clearing again. "Jacob what's wrong" I asked curiously. He turned to me frantically and said "The unknown scent is back and really strong, but it doesn't make sense I mean when I was in wolf form it wasn't this strong here or anywhere else." "How is that possible I mean no one could've been here you would've sensed something." Jacob just shrugged and turned his attention back to me. "Bella what are you holding in your hand" he asked curiously. I looked at my hand and noticed I've had it in a fist this whole time. When I opened it up I was surprised to find a piece of Freddy's clothing. "Oh god" I said to myself. Jacob took the piece clothing and sniffed it and continued to examined it. "Bella where did you get these" Jacob asked still in shock. "In my dream when Freddy was about to attack me I grabbed a hold of his sweater and must've torn it when I woke up" I told him still in shock about these. "Bella the scent I couldn't make before is Freddy's." "What do you mean it's Freddy's" I asked him urgently. Jacob shook his head and said "I don't understand it completely, but your bloodsucker boyfriend and his family must of fought him and lost a while ago and that's why the scent wasn't very strong, but when you fell asleep and encountered him again his scent came back." I took in a deep breathe and was trying my best not to cry over the thought of Edward and the others losing to Freddy. I sighed and said "Yea how could Freddy get to Edward and the others I mean they don't even sleep." Jacob clearly went into some thought about that one because he didn't say anything for what seemed like a life time. Jacob face brightened as he finally thought of something. "Bella listen you say Freddy's been what controlling things in your dream." I nodded and said "Yea something like that." Jacob coughed and said "Well if your bloodsucker family was fighting against Freddy then that means he can come into reality just not for a long period of time I suppose." "Yea and that means that he's not as strong as he is in the dream world" I said in realization. Jacob nodded and said "Yea he must be as vulnerable as any human in reality, but invincible in his world." "Yea, but if he's vulnerable as any human in reality then how could he have beaten Edward and the others so easily" I asked him. Jacob shrugged and said "Now that I have no clue, but I think that we need to defeat Freddy as soon as possible and I have a plan." "What's the plan" I asked him impatiently. He shook his head and said "I'll explain in a little but right now I need to go to the hospital." "Why" I asked him dumbfounded. "You'll see" was he's only response.

When we pulled into the front of the hospital Jacob got out and said "Don't worry I'll be back in a minute." When Jake left I went back to worrying about Edward and the others. I never would've imagine the Cullen's ever losing a fight especially to someone who kills people in their dreams. "Hey I'm back" Jacob announced breaking me from my thoughts. I noticed Jacob setting a needle and some sort of liquid substance in the glove compartment. "What's that" I asked Jacob nervously. He sighed and said "Don't worry Bella it's all part of the plan." "Will you tell me the plan already before I lose it" I said not caring if I was being rude. He just laughed and said "Be patient I'll tell you once we get back to the mansion. I was about to argue, but decided against it because I knew he had some kind of reason of going back there.

Once he parked his car in front of the gate of the mansion Jacob turned to me and asked "Bella do you want to know the plan?" I nodded and said "Yes I don't care what it is we need to stop Krueger and save the Edward and the others." Jacob sighed and said "Bella this plan is very dangerous for you and I don't want to put you in danger like this, but it's the only thing we can do at this point." I took in a deep breathe and said "Let me hear what you have." Jacob also took in a deep breathe and said "Ok I remember back in the clearing when you said you brought part of his sweater into reality I started thinking that if you can do that then you could probably bring him into reality and since he's most powerful in the dream world he would be easy for me to kill in reality." I shook my head and said "Yea I understand, but Jake how am I going to be able to bring him into reality before he kills me." Jake smiled and his eyes immediately went to the glove compartment. "OH HELL NO JAKE" I yelled him angry that he wants to stick that needle into me. "Bella calm down and listen for a second" he said trying to reassure me. I sighed and said "You aren't sticking that needle into me." "Bella listen to me I'm going to give you a stop watch that is set for 15 min and when that 15 minutes is up I'm going to give you a dose of Adrenaline and you have to have a good hold on him when I inject you with the needle please Bella it's the only way." I knew Jacob was right there's no other way around it I'm going to have to confront Freddy now before it's too late. I sighed and said "Your right Jacob, but what if Freddy gets me before the 15 minutes is over." "If you scream or thrash around while you sleep I'll inject you with the Adrenaline rather you have him or not." I smiled at him and said "Thank you Jacob for everything, but I just got to ask why are we doing it here." Jacob chuckled and said "We can't do it at your place can we so I figured the mansion was a perfect place for all the action." I laughed and said "Yea your right so what are we waiting for let's get ready for a fight."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 11 and I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter your going to find out what happened to the Cullen's. To let you all know I'm almost done with this story sadly. I say about 3 or 4 more chapters until this story is finished. I need you guys to tell me if you want a happy ending to this story or a sad one cause I'm still debating on how to end it and I want to know how you want to see it end. Chapter 12 will be posted as soon as possible.


	12. Reunited

**Chapter 12**

Jacob's POV

When we got back into the mansion Bella and I decided to go to the basement to carry out the plan. When we got back to the basement I had to make sure I had everything ready for when the 15 minutes were up. I turned to see Bella lying on the bed waiting for me to give her the signal. I filled the needle with the adrenaline for when it's needed and then I set the stop watch for exactly 15 minutes. I went by Bella's side and put the stop watch on her wrist and said "Bella you know what to do right." She just nodded and said "Yea I know when the 15 minutes is up I need to have a good hold on him when you wake me up." "Yea correct Bella are you sure you want to do this" I asked her because I could see that she was scared. She sighed and said "There's no other choice Freddy needs to be taken down and besides I might find a clue to what happened to Edward." I sighed and said "Ok Bella when I click go just relax and fall asleep." I clicked the go button and Bella immediately closed her eyes.

It's only been about 5 minutes and Bella's already fallen asleep, though it doesn't surprise me she looks like she's slept in weeks. I'm still in shock on learning about Freddy Krueger and I admit I didn't believe Bella at first, but after hearing all the stories about him and the sweater Bella pulled out of her dream I defiantly believe that he's real. As I watched Bella sleep I noticed the entire room changing. "What the hell" I said frantically as the entire basement turned into a boiler room. I tried changing into wolf form, but I couldn't. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm actually scared of what's happening. Then I heard someone laughing from behind me. I turned around and saw a man with a burnt face wearing a red and green stripped sweater with a claw glove. "So you must be Freddy Krueger" I said trying not to show fear. "Well I'm just honored I didn't expect to be popular so fast" he said in a teasing tone. I started getting angry and then I shouted "DIE MOTHER FUCKER." I went to attack him, but he suddenly disappeared. "Where did he go" I asked myself. All of a sudden I felt something touching my shoulder and when I turned around to see what it was I felt an immense pain. "AGGGGGGGGHHH" I screamed as Krueger deepened his claw in my chest. He laughed at my pain and said "I never get tired of hearing that beautiful music." Then he released and I immediately fell to the ground. "I-I'm s-sorry B-Bella" was the last thing I was able to say before darkness overtook me.

Bella's POV

When I woke up in the dream world I was right outside of the boiler room. I can do this I reminded myself I have to do it for Jacob and Edward they were all depending on me right now to get Freddy. I entered the boiler room, but I noticed that something was different about it, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked through the top part of the room seeing if I could find anything. I was about to call Krueger out when I heard voices coming from Below. At first I was confused, but then I went into total shock as I realized who those voices belong to. I hurried up down the metal stairs to see if I was right about who those voices belong to. When I got to the bottom I was starting to cry when I saw him. Edward and his family standing against the wall looking at me with relief and worry on their faces. "Bella" Edward said with relief strong in his voice. I ran to give him a hug, but when I was a few feet away from him I got electrocuted. "AGGGG" I screamed and fell to the floor. "Bella are you alright" Edward asked worriedly. I got up and said "Yea I'm fine." I saw Emmett laughing and said "Shut up Emmett." He stopped laughing and said "Well sorry." I looked at Carlisle and said "What is this." Carlisle shook his head and said "Some sort of Barrier apparently it's meant to keep us in and you out." "Bella we're so sorry we didn't believe you" Edward said apologetically. "It's ok Edward I didn't expect you to believe me, but I got to ask what happened how did you lose to Freddy." As soon as I asked the question I saw Emmett getting angry with Rosalie trying to keep him down. Jasper sighed and said "I'm not too sure either it all happen too fast." "How tell me everything that happen" I asked curiously. Edward sighed and said "Not much to tell trust me." Emmett growled and said "The guy just came out of nowhere and started saying how he enjoyed torturing you and the others he even showed Edward what he's been doing to you and we tried to fight him, but some kind of force pulled us and before we knew it we ended up here."

Before I could think of anything else my mind wondered back to Jacob. I looked down at the stop watch Jacob gave me and found it broken. "Damn it" I said angrily. "Bella what's wrong" Edward asked worriedly. I sighed and said "The stop watch broke which is really really bad." "How come" Esme asked curiously. Before I could answer her I heard a loud laugh. I immediately went into Panic Mode. I turned around and saw Freddy smiling an evil smile. "Well It's nice to see you again Bella" he said smugly. I tried backing up but was afraid of getting electrocuted so I quickly moved to the other side away from the Cullen's. I took in a deep breathe and said "It's over Krueger this is where I'm taking you down." I saw everyone of the Cullen's looked shocked by my statement, but Freddy's expression didn't change at all. He just laughed "Bring it on Bitch Bring it on" he said challengingly. I got into a fighting pose prepared to fight him. "WAIT" I heard Emmett yelling. I turned around seeing Emmett searching though a bag of his. "What are you doing Emmett" I asked very annoyed as he took out a video camera. He smiled and said "Recording it of coarse I mean it's not everyday we see Bella fighting against the forces of evil." "Emmett I'm about to fight a major battle here and all you care about is recording it" I said with shock in my voice. He gave me a hurt look and said "Well Duh…. I mean this is one in a life time chance and I want get it all." He then faked cried and said "Guys our little Bella's growing up." Rosalie hit the back of his head and called him an idiot. "Hey kid" Freddy said to Emmett. "What" Emmett replied Coldly. Freddy then struck a pose and said "Get my good side." What the hell was happening I'm suppose to fight him instead his acting a super model. "Come on Freddy let's do it" I said trying to hid the fear in my voice . He turned back to me and said "Bring it on." I pray to god that I'll be able to win and hope Jacob will be able to stick me with the Adrenaline without the stopwatch.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 12 and I hoped you all like it. I'm sorry if it's short, but the next chapter will be the entire fighting scene which will be good trust me. To let you know there's only a couple of chapters left and I want to thank you all for your reviews and don't worry Jacob is not dead so please don't hate me. I want to apoligize for my horrible writing skills I know it's hard to read and I wonder how you guys can stand this story at all because of it and that's why this chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers you guys Rock. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think especially with Emmett in the end I just had to do that because you know he's Emmett and he always brightens the situation. Chapter 13 will be posted soon I promise just give me enough reviews and I might have it up by the 6th or 7th at least.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

To let everyone know because I've been getting some negative reviews on my stories I might just quit writing all together. I will finish Twilight in a nightmare on elm street and possibly coming to terms if I get inspiration back. I apoligize that my work isn't perfect but I try my best. I know that people don't mean to offend me and I appreciate their suggestions it's just that I'm an easy person to offend trust me and when I get a negative review it really makes me upset and I really try not to take it personally it's hard not to. If I decided to finish coming to terms or start new stories then I suggest to people who are really picky with grammar don't read my stories or review which will probably be most people on Fan Fiction. So I apologize for sounding mean or something it's just that I try the best I can with my grammar and I hope you all understand that. And don't worry to people who actually like my stories I will be finishing twilight in a nightmare on elm street, but still deciding on Coming to Terms.


	14. Bella Vs Freddy

_**Chapter 13**_

_Freddy and I stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. I decided to be the one to make the first move other wise we would've been standing here all day. I ran up to him and kicked him his head and when he got up I started punching him in his face. He just laughed as I continued to punch him and kick him. I was surprised that my next kick sent him flying. "WAY TO GO BELLA" Emmett screamed from the top of his lungs. "Shut up Emmett" Rosalie said as she hit him. I stayed in a battle pose as I looked around for him. I saw Edward and the others giving me worried looks. Before I knew it Krueger grabbed me from behind. "You actually think you could defeat me what a naïve girl you are." Then he threw me across the room where I crashed through a table. Before I knew it he took me by my shirt and was about to attack me, but luckily I was able to grab and iron pipe and used that to protect myself from his claws. Then I rolled over and immediately got up and ran straight for the first door I saw. _

_Once I went through the door I noticed I was in my room. It was very dark and I could barely see anything. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I immediately threw myself under the bed. I was pretty sure I was well hidden so he couldn't find me under the bed. I saw the door opening slowly, but no one was there. I spoke too soon because I saw Freddy slowly making his way in the room. I had to put my hand over my mouth just so that he wouldn't hear my whimpering. He just stood there completely still for about 5 minutes and I wasn't too sure how long I could stay like this. Then all of a sudden he disappeared, but before I could do anything something whispered in my ear "BOO." I turned to my sided in horror and saw Freddy right next to me. "AGGHHHHH" I screamed as I got out of the bed and started running down the stairs. I hurried out the door and ran along the streets._

_Edward's POV _

_This whole situation is all my fault if I would've believed Bella sooner then she wouldn't be putting her life in danger. If it wasn't for this stupid barrier I would be the one fighting Freddy not Bella. I wanted so bad to get out of this barrier and rip his head off for hurting Bella the way he did. Once Bella ran out the door Freddy laughed and disappeared in some kind of mist. After they left I went all the way back and ran towards the barrier in hope I could break it. Unfortunately, I got electrocuted and pushed back. Of coarse Emmett was laughing. "Shut up Emmett" I said very coldly. He backed away from me and said "Wow calm down." I laughed manically and said "Calm down how can I be calm when Bella's in danger out there." Carlisle came up to me and said "Edward we all want to help Bella, but getting mad isn't going to help her." "He's right Edward we'll figure a way out of this" Esme said in a comforting tone. I shook my head and said "How what if he kills Bella before we find a way." Alice hit me in the head and said "Edward you have to trust Bella will be fine and besides I'm sure Jacob and her have some kind of plan." I gave her a confused look and said "What do mean by Jacob." Alice sighed and said "Before I came back to tell you about the Freddy situation Bella was with Jacob discussing how to handle the situation." Now I was fuming mad and I could tell it was too much for Jasper to handle. "Great just Great how much worse can it get" I said angrily. "No Edward that's a good thing" Rosalie said. I turned around to her and said "What do you mean." She shook her head and said "Don't you see they have to have some sort of plan other wise Bella wouldn't be here no would she. "Edward she's right I mean if they didn't have some kind of plan would Bella actually be here" Jasper said defending Rosalie's statement. I sighed and said "Yea I guess your right I just hate feeling so useless. Before anyone could respond Emmett screamed "Oh my god." We turned to Emmett and saw him pointing the video camera to the ceiling. We stared in horror as we realized that something was coming out of the ceiling._

_Bella's POV_

_I was running as fast as I could down the road. As I ran I wondered why Jacob hasn't woken me up yet I'm pretty sure it's been past 15 minutes. Then as I was running I felt like I was running through water. It wasn't until I looked down that I realized that I was running through blood. "AGGGGG" I Screamed in horror as I kept getting in deeper and deeper. I looked back and saw Freddy grinning and me and kept walking towards me. I started swimming through the blood without much success. Something touched my shoulder from behind. I looked back and screamed as I realized it was Mike's corpse. "AGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed as more of my friends corpses started pulling me under. I tried getting back to the surface, but I kept getting pulled under and under. _

_I was surprised that when I reached the bottom I kept going through like I was being swallowed up by the earth. Then something popped and I fell onto what I believed was a bed. I opened my eyes and was staring straight at a ceiling. I sat up and to my surprise I noticed I was in a light blue dress and my hair was in pigtails. When I looked around I saw the shocked expressions of Edward and his family. Before I could say anything to them some kind of forced layed me back on the bed. I couldn't move my arms to so I could get up. That's when I heard his laugh and then I saw him not too far away. I kept struggling to get up, but I knew it was useless. He walked over to me and said "I brought you back to the boiler room so your precious little family can watch you die." Then I heard Edward screaming "NO KILL ME INSTEAD." I started to cry and murmured "Jacob come on wake me up." Freddy laughed and said "Oh don't worry you'll have your turn as soon as this Bitch pays for what she did to me. Then he took me in his arms and said "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME." He threw me at the Cullen's and I got electrocuted because of the barrier. My heart was pounding so fast and I didn't know what to do. He started coming towards me so I got up and threw and iron pipe at him. It went through his stomach, but he laughed and pulled it out and said "You can't hurt me your in my world." I ran, but suddenly I was lifted in the air and thrown back into the bed. "AGGGGG" I screamed as I realized that I have no hope of surviving now._

_Jacob's POV_

_As the darkness overtook me I heard a familiar scream. Then I realized that it was Bella and the promise that I made to her. __**NO **__I can't die now not when she needs me the most. I don't know how I did it, but somehow I found the strength to open my eyes. I crawled off the floor and was able to limp myself over to Bella where she is screaming. I took her by her shoulders and started shacking her and yelling. "COME ON BELLA WAKE UP PLEASE BELLA" I yelled at her. Then I remembered the Adrenaline in my bag. I knew I had no time to spare so I hurried despite my injuries to get it._

_Bella's POV_

_Freddy came on top of me and took one of his razor claws and put it on my stomach. "I WANT TO WAKE UP" I screamed. He laughed and said "You won't ever wake up again." Then he took his razor claws and was about to attack me, but then I felt something being pushed into my heart. It had to of been Jacob so I hurried and grabbed Freddy's arms before he could attacked and then both of us were sucked down._

_My eyes automatically opened and I pushed Freddy off of me. "Jacob get him" I said anxiously. I saw Jacob running towards him despite his injuries. Freddy pushed him off and slammed him to the ground. I hurried up and jumped on Freddy's back to distract him. "GET OFF ME" he yelled as he tried to throw me off of him. He took my legs and threw me against the wall , luckily Jacob was able to knock him down. Freddy took Jacob by the shirt and threw him to the other side. I knew I needed to get that claw glove off of Freddy, but I didn't know how to do it. Then I saw an axe to my right and I suddenly got an idea. "Will you die already" Freddy said as Jacob was backing up from him. Just as he was about to attack him I took the axe and took his right hand off. He turned around in surprise and I said "Hurts doesn't it." He started backing away as I brought the axe up higher. "DIE BITCH" I yelled and then I took the axe and cut off his head. I gasped in horror as I watched the black blood that came out as soon as his head came off. It was then that I realized that it was all over and I couldn't help but thank god. I went over to Jacob and put his arm around me so I could get him out easier. "T-Thank you Bella" he said weakly. I chuckled and "It's me who should be thanking you if you hadn't put the Adrenaline in me when you did he probably would've killed me." When we started heading out of the basement I took the lit candle and threw it over at Freddy's remains. We watched the fire grow for a minute and then we continued out of the house._

_Once we were out of the house I layed Jacob down on the ground in front of the gate and then I proceeded to call 9-1-1. I told them that Jacob was attacked by a bear and that I used some wood from the house to make a fire to get rid of it , but it got out of control. By the time the ambulance and fire trucks got here the entire house was already in flames. While they were questioning me they were getting Jacob onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. After the questioning I went into the ambulance Jacob was in and sat right next to him. I looked over and saw the paramedics putting a breathing mask over him. Jacob looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I sighed in relief and said "It's over now." Then I closed my eyes no longer afraid of going to sleep._

_Author's Note_

_Well there's chapter 13 and I hoped you all liked it. I hope I did a good job on the fighting scene because I'm not too sure how I did on it. The Epilogue should be up about the same time as this chapter if not than it'll be uploaded later tonight._


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

When we got to hospital Jacob was immediately taken into one of the surgery rooms. I was taken into a room where I needed to have x rays done on my right arm because I can't really feel it too much. After the x ray was done and checked it was official that I had a broken arm. They put my arm in a cast and gave me a sling so that it would reduce the pain as they said. It was shortly after that Carlisle came through the doors and immediately pulled me into a hug. After he let go of me I looked at him in confusion and said "What are you doing here." He smiled at me and said "I'll explain in the car."

Carlisle helped me into his car and then went into the Driver's seat and started driving back to his place. "So Carlisle how did you and the others escape from the dream world" I asked curiously. He turned to me and said "It was you that saved us from that place." Ok seriously now I was confused "What do you mean by me" I asked him. He sighed and said "I think it would be better explained once we get back to the house." I was still confused, but decided to let it drop for now.

When we got back to the house everyone was waiting outside for me. When Edward helped me out of the door pain was written all across his face when he saw my broken arm. Once he lead me into the house Emmett came over and gave me a big hug. "Oh Bella that was awesome you totally made my day." Rosalie hit him and said "You idiot she has a broken arm." Emmett immediately put me down "Sorry Bella I didn't hurt you did" he asked apologetically. I shook my head and said "No my arm only hurts a little but that's ok." As soon as I sat on the couch Edward came over and pulled me onto his lap. "Bella I'm so so sorry I didn't believe you if I would've believed you earlier then none of this would've happened" he said to me guilty. I squeezed his hand and said "Edward it's not your fault and besides it would've have come to it either way." "She's right Edward either way she would've ended up fighting him even if we had believed her at first" Jasper said trying to reassure him. Edward was about to say something else, but Emmett interrupted him by saying "Bella tell us what happened after you two disappeared." I shrugged and said "Ok."

As I was telling them about how Jacob had woken me up with Adrenaline, how I managed to kill Freddy they were all clapping their hands and looking very proud. I chuckled to myself and said "How ironic." "What's ironic" Edward asked curiously. I laughed and said "It's ironic that this clumsy human who always needs to be saved ends up saving 7 indestructible vampires." They all busted out laughing even Rosalie. Emmett shrugged and said "well everyone gets lucky once in a life time I suppose." My mind started wondering off to how Jacob would be I mean he nearly died trying to help me stop Krueger. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward called out to me. "Bella why are you crying what's wrong" Edward asked worriedly. I sighed and said "I'm worried about Jacob I mean if he hadn't been there I would've died and he nearly died helping me kill Krueger." "Would you like me to call the hospital and see how he is" Carlisle offered. I nodded and said "Yes thank you Carlisle." Carlisle gave me a grateful smile and left to go make the phone call. Edward kept his arms around my waist and said "Bella from now on I'm going to believe everything you tell me and really should've believed you the first time." I cut him off by giving him a kiss. Before he could react Carlisle came in anxiously and said "Bella don't worry Jacob's going to be fine he'll be in critical condition for a while, but his wounds will heal fast." I sighed in relief and said "Good and by the way Carlisle you never did tell me how you guys got out of dream world." Carlisle chuckled and said "It was because of you." "Me" I said in confusion. Carlisle nodded and said "Bella the moment you killed Freddy was the time when we were forced back into the real world, so when we found ourselves back in the woods we could of only think that you killed him." I was about to say something ,but Carlisle just continued to talk. "Bella in the words of everybody here we are entirely grateful for what you have done." I shook my head and said "It was nothing really you guys are my family I would do it no matter what." Esme smiled and said "It might not mean nothing to you, but it does to us and we'll never forget about this day." Emmett chuckled and said "Literally because I have it on tape too." As he looked at the video camera he screamed "OH NO." I saw Edward laughing really hard and Emmett sitting back down sulking. "What's wrong Emmett" I asked him worriedly. "I-I forgot to hit the record button" he admitted sheepishly. I busted out laughing as did everyone laugh. I turned to Edward and said "Edward I think I'm ready to go to sleep now." He smiled at me and said "I was about to suggest the same thing you can sleep in my room." "What about my Dad" I asked cautiously. "Don't worry Bella I'll tell him that you fell asleep here and we didn't want to disturb you" Alice said playfully. I smiled and got off of the couch and everyone came and gave me a hug goodnight even Rosalie and she even whispered a thank you. Before I knew it Edward carried me bridal style and headed up to his room.

Once we were in his room he helped me remove the sling and gently layed me on the bed. He pulled the covers over me before he joined me on the bed. Edward sighed and said "Love how's the arm." I took a deep breathe and said "It only hurts a little, but it could've been much worse." He chuckled lightly and said "Yes it could've." I notice Edward was a little tense "Edward what's wrong" I asked worriedly. He sighed angrily and said "Bella I could've lost you today or during those other days that he's appeared in your dreams and it's all my fault." "Excuse me" I said furiously and that shocked him a little. I moved closer into his chest and said "Edward I know how you feel, but this isn't your fault or mine it's Freddy's, and what's really important is that he's gone and he can't hurt me ever again." Edward smiled and said "Your right Bella now please no more talking you must sleep in order to regain your strength love." He gave me a quick kiss before I closed my eyes for the first time without feeling afraid.

Author's Note 

Well that's it the final chapter of Twilight in a nightmare on elm street. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for supporting me throughout this entire time. I'm still in shock that I was able to finish this. To let you all know I've decided to continue writing and not give a damn on what others may say about my stories. The next thing I plan on doing is finishing Coming to terms, but I need some ideas so please review that story and give me some ideas on that. I do have another story in mind, but I don't have the time to do it so if any one's interested in writing it for me just email me and I'll give you the details. I'm also thinking of doing a sequel, but this time Renesmee experiences Freddy, but I'll start that after Coming to terms. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing so thank you all again.


End file.
